


The Birth Of The Arrow

by Thawm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thawm/pseuds/Thawm
Summary: Oliver Queen returns to civilization after being presumed dead for 10 years. He has returned to finish a mission and no one is going to stop him.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Iris West, Oliver Queen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Arrival And First Meetings

They found him on an island called Lian Yu. When he finally came back to civilization it quickly became clear that his story traveled ahead of him. He kept seeing articles and news segments. All with the same "Billionaire's son and heir to the Queen fortune found in the north china sea" themes. Everyone was talking about him being stranded on an island for a decade even tho he knew that out of all the places he had been, the island was probably the place he spent the least time. Since he came back alot has happened. He became the CEO of Queen Consolidated which meant that he had to spend most of his days in his office. Luckily he had gotten his own home where he could work in peace without his family constantly being around. It was a hard adjustment at first but he needed to do it in order to achieve his true purpose.

It was now midnight. Oliver was at his home office and writing some emails when suddenly he got a text on his phone. He picked it up and it read "Deal is happening in an hour. QC steel factory in the Glades". Oliver stood up and into his bedroom. He went over to his bed and pulled out a large wooden box. He opened it and pulled out a black costume (Think Prometheus suit without the mask) He put it on and grabbed all his gear then got on his motorcycle and went to the location. He got to the Glades and started scouting the area. He found a good vantage point where he had full overview of the area. He waited there until 5 black SUV's and 2 vans parked below him. Soon the area below was filled with what looked like street thugs and a few men in suits. One of those men pull out a case from one of the cars and open it to reveal what looked like a machine gun. This didn't really surprise Oliver as he knew that he was dealing with men that worked Roman Sionis also know as Black mask. Roman and his crime syndicate had been a thorn in the side of both the Bratva and League of Assassins for years now and Oliver had been assigned to deal with it. His plan was simple, he was going to ruin the deal and then he was going to force them to reveal where Black mask was. He figured out who the leader was and then fired an explosive arrow at one of the cars. This caused the car to blow up which kicked off a domino effect as all of the cars blew up one by one, killing most of the men. The leader was quick and started running away from the scene.  
Oliver jumped down and killed the remaining 3 men by firing an arrow into each of them. The leader was heading towards a door but it wouldn't open. He was now in a dead end and when he turned around he saw Oliver standing in the darkness. Oliver fired an arrow through his shoulder and started walking towards him. The man was screaming in pain when Oliver began to ask for information.

Oliver:"WHERE IS BLACK MASK? Answer now and I'll let you live."  
Leader:"What difference does it make? Roman will have me killed by sun rise anyways. Especially after hiring his newest mercenary."  
Oliver:"WHO?"  
Leader:"I believe your kind know him quite well. He is responsible for the death of many high ranking League members. If I recall correctly the most recent being one by the name of Ta er Al-Sahfer."

Suddenly Oliver heard a gunshot that immediately hit the man in the head. Oliver turned around and looked for the shooter and he spotted him right before the man started running. Oliver fired a grappling arrow to the roof and started following the man. It was clear that he was wearing some special form of armor. He wore a helmet that looked very familiar to some that he had seen before. Oliver chased the man across multiple buildings before the finally reached a dead end. Oliver aimed an arrow at the man.

Oliver:"WHO ARE YOU?"

The man just chuckled and Oliver immediately recognized the man's voice. The man then turned around.

Slade:"I think you'll find that you already know the answer to that...kid."

Oliver was shocked. He hadn't seen Slade since his 2nd year on Lian Yu.

Oliver:"Slade..."  
Slade:"What's the matter kid? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Oliver fired the arrow but Slade caught it mid air.

Oliver:"Why are you here?"  
Slade:"To tell you that Roman Sionis is currently located in Central City."  
Oliver:"Why are you telling me this?"  
Slade:"Let's just say...this is much larger than you understand. But you'll figure it out soon enough."

Slade then threw a flashbang at the ground. Oliver looked away and when he looked back to where Slade had stood, he was gone. Oliver could hear sirens in distance and decided to go and get his bike and get back home.

-The next morning in Central City-  
Iris had just gotten dressed after her morning shower. She was on her way downstairs where she could smell pancakes. She got to the living room where she found Barry sitting on the couch watching something on his laptop. She looked over his shoulder and saw that it was a news segment about a weapons deal gone wrong in Starling City.

Iris:"What happened?"  
Barry:"Apparently some gang was trying to buy some illegal weapons when suddenly the cars that they all arrived in exploded."  
Iris:"Strange...who do you think did it?"  
Barry:"I have no clue. Might have been an accident."

Barry closed his computer and they went and sat at the table and soon after that, Joe came in with breakfast. They all sat and ate while talking.

Iris:"So what's going on at work?"  
Joe:"Iris...you know we can't really talk much about it."  
Iris:"Oh come on. Surely something interesting has to be going that you can tell me..."

Joe and Barry looked at eachother. They knew that she would find a way to pry the information out of them. That's what made her such a great journalist. Atleast when she wasn't spending her time working at Jitters.

Joe:"Alright...we are currently working on a case that involves the Russian mafia. Called the Triad."  
Iris:"I have heard of them. What did they do to cause the investigation? From what I gathered, the CCPD has always been hesitant to go after either the Triad or the Bratva."  
Barry:"There was a kidnapping that happened quite recently. There has also been a large increase in drugs and firearms appearing in the city."  
Iris:"Is there anything that could be written about?"  
Joe:"Oh there is plenty one could write about...but we won't share any of that."

Before Iris could respond she got a phone call. She picked up and within just a few seconds hung up again.

Iris:"That was work. They need me to come down."  
Joe:"Is everything OK?"  
Iris:"Yeah. The girl that was supposed to take the shift called in sick. They need someone to fill in for her."  
Joe:"Alright then. Have a good day then."  
Iris:"I will. Bye."  
Joe & Barry:"Bye!"

After a few hours of working, Iris was getting tired. She quite frankly hated working there because it came in the way of her doing journalism. But she needed some form of income until she could find a job that paid. He shift was almost over when suddenly the door opened and Oliver Queen came walking in. Iris couldn't believe it. She has had somewhat of a crush on Mr Queen since she saw those paparazzi videos of him back in the day. She was shocked when he was found a few months back. He came up to the counter and smiled at her.

Oliver:"Hi. One black coffee please."

Iris was so stunned that she could barely remember that she had to actually respond.

Iris:"Uhm...yeah. You got it, Mister?..."  
Oliver:"Queen. Oliver Queen."  
Iris:"Got it. One black coffee coming right up."  
Oliver:"Thank you."

Oliver paid and sat down at a table. After a few minutes, Iris came over with the coffee.

Iris:"Here you go Mr Queen."  
Oliver:"Thank you uh...?"  
Iris:"Iris."  
Oliver:"Thank you Iris."  
Iris:"No problem."

Iris then walked away and went to get ready so she could go home. Oliver was sitting and drinking his coffee while he was sitting on his phone trying to call in some favors to help him with his latest problem. It proved to be much harder than he had thought it would be. None of his contacts had any relevant information about Slade. Oliver wasn't surprised. He knew that Slade was excellent at covering his tracks. It was from him that Oliver learned most of his skills in the beginning. He finished his coffee and started walking out. He walked down the street and when he got to a corner, he noticed Iris walking towards him. She clearly wasn't aware that he was standing in front of her. He went to move out of the way but she was a bit to fast and bumped into him. This caused her head to look straight up and when she realized that it was Oliver, she got somewhat nervous.

Iris:"Oh my god! I'm sorry Mr Queen."  
Oliver:"No worries. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going either."

This caused Iris to relax a little and smile.

Oliver:"So where are you heading, Iris?"  
Iris:"Uhm...I'm probably going to head home."  
Iris:"And keep looking for work as a journalist." She said under her breath.  
Oliver:"Are you a journalist?"  
Iris:"NO! I mean yes...I mean I'm an aspiring journalist."  
Oliver:"Ah I see. You any good?"  
Iris:"I mean I would like to think so. But it's a very hard field to get into. Especially for aspiring people who haven't gotten many chances to prove themselves."  
Oliver:"I can see that. I think I know about something you could do."  
Iris:"Really? What is that?"  
Oliver:"Well you see, I have been gone for quite some time and as a result I kinda have to do a bunch of interviews nowadays. Why don't you interview me? It would certainly make it easier to get a job."  
Iris:"Wait...really?"  
Oliver:"Yeah. Here is my business card. Just call the number and tell them that you're Iris and they will know what to do."  
Iris:"Wow. Thank you Mr Queen. I don't know what to say."  
Oliver:"Don't worry about it. And by the way...you can call me Oliver."

Iris gave a small but clearly excited nod. They then said their goodbyes and went their own ways.


	2. Particle Accelerator

Iris was ecstatic. She finally had her chance to become a full time journalist. When she walked in the door, she found Barry sitting by the dinner table with his computer.

Iris:"Hey! What are you doing?"  
Barry:"I'm just finishing up a report. Then I'm probably going to head down to the lab and do some work with the evidence we have gathered so far. What are you up to? You seem unusually excited."  
Iris:"You will never guess who I ran into!"  
Barry:"Who? Bruce Wayne?"  
Iris:"Close actually but no. Oliver Queen."  
Barry:"What? Why is he here?"  
Iris:"I don't know. But I might have let him know that I'm an aspiring journalist and he offered to do a interview with me to get my foot in the door."  
Barry:"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what does he want in return?"  
Iris:"He never said anything about it. He just said that he has to do a few interviews since he's been gone for so long anyways."  
Barry:"I have a bad feeling about this Iris. People like Oliver Queen don't really do stuff like that without a motive."  
Iris:"Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm just going to do a interview with him and that will make it easier to find a more stable place in journalism. Nothing more."  
Barry:"Uhm alright. If you say so. But promise to be careful. And if anything happens, please let me know."  
Iris:"I promise.

-Meanwhile at Oliver's mansion just outside of Central City-  
Oliver was very happy that he lived by himself. In addition to that, he also lived very isolated from everyone else so it was perfect for him to practice with his bow and do other forms of training without having to worry about people seeing what he was doing. He was currently standing out on a field on his property and shooting arrows at targets. He had finally gotten a lead he could follow. He wasn't particularly happy that he had to get in touch with his contacts in the Triad to get it done, but he finally knew that there was a nightclub in the city where Black Mask's henchmen often frequented. He was going to head down there that night to see what he could gather. He still felt somewhat worried. He thought that Slade was dead, but now he was apparently still alive and was targeting League members. It also bothered him that Ra's Al Ghul hadn't shared this information with him. He had obviously known that some form of mercenary or hitman had been killing members of the League but he always thought it was Floyd Lawton or someone like him. It also bothered him that Slade was apparently the one who killed Sara a few months ago and when Ra's refused to launch a man hunt for the killer, he knew that he would have to go and take care of it himself. Unfortunately it was only a matter of time before the League would be going after him since he was originally sent to take care of Black Mask.   
Once he was done with his training he decided to go inside. There he found that the lights had been turned off by someone. he pulled out an arrow and started listening for any sounds but everything was silent.

Shado:"I thought you had gotten enough training to detect when someone was sneaking up on you."

Oliver turned around and saw Shado standing by the window. He put his bow down.

Oliver:"Shado? How did you get here?"  
Shado:"I told you before you left the island Oliver. I would find a way."

Oliver was lost for words. The last time he saw her, he was on his way to light the signal fire on the island so the fishermen would find him.

Shado:"It's a nice place you have hear. Certainly beats the airplane on the island."  
Oliver:"Yeah well...I decided that it would be a good idea to play the part that the world wants me to play."  
Shado:"But you still have a few secrets it seems. There are many rumors going around in the criminal world about a hooded archer. One that has been spotted in China, Russia and Corto Maltese. And now, rumor has it that he is responsible for the interference in Black Mask's dealings."  
Oliver:"Is that why you are here?"  
Shado:"Come on Oliver. I'm not part of that world. But I know some people who are. It's only a matter of time before "The Dark Archer" as they call you, will be all over the news. All they need is one picture and the cops will be after you. But I guess the police are the least of your worries."  
Oliver:"So why are you here then? I don't really need to be warned about the danger that the League poses."  
Shado:"I'm here because I really don't want you to be killed. You are very skilled Oliver. But even you are no match for the League. You are going to need a team."  
Oliver:"I don't. And I will worry about the League when they come after me."

Oliver turned around and started walking up to his study, leaving Shado on her own.

-Central City "criminal nightclub" 1am-  
Oliver was standing up on a roof looking down at an ally behind the club. There were two guards standing there with machine guns so it appeared to be the right place. Oliver fired two arrows that hit them in the chest. He jumped down to the ground below and pulled out the arrows to remove the evidence. He opened the door and started walking down a hallway. He was about to turn a corner when suddenly a security guard cam out of a room behind him. The guard noticed Oliver and quickly pulled out his gun.

Guard:"Stop right there!"

Oliver stood completely still before he grabbed a throwing knife and threw it at the guard, hitting him in the throat. He then kept walking down the hallway until he heard someone talking inside a room. He put his head to the door and listened and quickly figured out that the man he was after was in there. Oliver then took a step back and kicked open the door and fired two arrows at the guards that were inside. The target panicked and tried to escape but he was trapped. Oliver pulled out an arrow and aimed it at him.

Oliver:"Where is Black Mask?"  
Target:"I..I don't...kn."

Oliver fired the arrow and hit the wall right next to the targets head.

Oliver:"WHERE?"  
Target:"ALRIGHT. He is at his base of operations in Central City. There is a abandoned warehouse along the old railway."

Oliver went to draw another arrow but right then, the target dove to his desk and found a gun and started firing at Oliver. Oliver turned around and took cover out in the hallway. This gave the target time to inform all of the guards inside of the building of Oliver's presence. He kept firing and soon he ran out of bullets. Oliver then threw a throwing star inside of the room and hit the target in the head. He went inside and got his arrow and the throwing star before heading out. He tried to escape but a guard had managed to sneak up on him and grabbed him while two other guards showed up. They tried to punch Oliver but he managed to block the punches with his feet. He then wrapped his legs around one of the guards and chocked him out before kicking the other in the face which caused the guard to fly into the wall and the guard that was holding Oliver fell backwards. They then started fighting while going down the hallway. The guard was pretty skilled but it didn't take long before Oliver overpowered him and got him in an armbar before throwing him into the wall which left a very visible mark. He decided that he wouldn't be hanging around anymore and instead he left the building.

-Crime scene, the next morning-  
Even though many criminals would frequent the nightclub, it wasn't controlled by a gang or anything so as soon as the bodies were found, the police were called and came to investigate. It was around 10 am that Barry Allen came down to do forensics at the scene. He met up with Joe and they started going through the scene.

Joe:"The killer was clearly a pro. he left little evidence."  
Barry:"Do we know who it was?"  
Joe:"Unfortunately, this is one of the times where the case just got weirder and more "unsolvable" the more evidence we found. The killer only left two forms of evidence. the security footage and this."

Joe pulled out a plastic bag that had a black arrow inside.

Barry:"Whoa.."  
Joe:"Yeah. It seems our killer is a bit of a Robin Hood wannabe."

Barry grabbed the arrow and started inspecting it.

Barry:"It seems like it might have been hand made by the killer. It doesn't really look like a factory made one."  
Joe:"How would you know the difference?"  
Barry:"Well I have a friend who is an archer. Arrows usually have some form of branding on it."  
Joe:"Well it gets weirder. Come take a look at the security footage."

They went and pulled up the footage and they could clearly see a hooded man taking out all of the security guards. Barry noticed immediately how skilled the fighter was while he was watching the footage.

Barry:"Seems like he has more weapons than just a bow."  
Joe:"Yeah we believe that he had throwing knives aswell. Some of the wounds on the guards doesn't match the arrowhead."  
Barry:"It might be the Triad. They apparently have a few people that enjoy throwing knives aswell. Do we know why he attacked?"  
Joe:"Nothing conclusive. But if he is part of a gang then maybe he was here for some form of information or maybe carrying out a hit."  
Barry:"Alright I'm going to take it to the lab and do some further tests. Hopefully I get done before tonight."  
Joe:"What's happening tonight?"  
Barry:"Harrison Wells and Star Labs are unveiling the new particle accelerator. It's going to be huge."

Joe looked confused at Barry.

Joe:"The particle what? You know what...never mind. Please just make sure that we get as much information out of that thing as possible."  
Barry:"Will do!"

Barry wasn't going to show it to Joe, but he was actually very intrigued by this archer. He had met people that were incredible fighters through work. Yet this guy was clearly on a completely different level. He wanted to know who the guy was, who he worked for and why he was in Central City.

-West house-  
Iris had been writing and preparing for her interview with Oliver for about 3 hours now. She wanted to bring her A-game so she could leave the best possible impression on him. When she eventually finished up with the questions, she went online and started looking through news articles. She suddenly came across one talking about a "dark archer" She clicked on it and she read about the attack that had happened. She was intrigued by the archer and decided that she would see if she could find anything else. She was surprised to find that even tho there was little to no evidence of the archer having attacked anywhere else, there were still many people online that were starting to share conspiracy theories about him. She read posts about how he was connected to various cults and crime syndicates. There were even some that said he was an assassin trained by the US government. She failed to see why the government would need him to attack a nightclub but she figured that people would believe basically anything. Once she ran out of interesting stories about the archer, she decided to head down to Barry's lab and see if she could get some information from him.

-Barry's lab-  
Barry was doing tests on the arrow to see if he could find something out when suddenly, Iris came walking in.

Iris:"Hi Barry!"  
Barry:"Iris! Hi..what are you doing here?"  
Iris:"Well I saw an article on the internet about some mysterious archer in Central City. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"  
Barry:"Well as a matter of fact. I do."

Barry pointed to the arrow on the desk which caused Iris to walk over and inspect it.

Barry:"Please don't touch that."  
Iris:"Don't worry. I'm just looking at it. Do you know anything about the archer?"  
Barry:"Nothing much honestly. We have concluded that he is probably around 6ft tall and it looks like he is white. He is also a very good fighter and very good at covering his tracks. Besides that we have nothing yet."  
Iris:"There are so many conspiracy theories about this guy already."  
Barry:"I know. There was a information leak. The captain has been forced to make a statement and the internet has started to link the archer to so many cases that we have no reason to believe he was involved in."

Iris was hooked on this case. It was the most interesting news story she had heard about in years. She wanted to write about him aswell.

Barry:"So...what are you doing tonight?"  
Iris:"Nothing in particular. Probably just gonna stay home and go over my questions for Oliver Queen."  
Barry:"Well...would you maybe want to go and watch the launch of the particle accelerator with me down at Star Labs?"  
Iris:"The particle what?"  
Barry:"The particle accelerator. It's a machine that uses electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to very high speeds and energies, and to contain them in well-defined beams."  
Iris:"I don't really know what that means but sure. Why not."

Barry was clearly very happy that Iris wanted to join him. It would be the first time in a while that they got to go and hang out by themselves. They had both been so busy lately that they usually just got to hang out whenever they were both at home.

Barry:"Alright well...let me just finish up here and then we can meet at Star Labs?"  
Iris:"Sounds good. See you later."

Iris then left. When she got back home she decided that she couldn't wait until she found a good job. She wanted to write about this archer. She went on her laptop and started working on a blog that she called "The Dark Archer". She spent a few hours setting it up and writing a post about the archer. She then went to her room and got ready to meet Barry. She went to Star Labs and found Barry. It was still about 5 minutes before the particle accelerator would be turned on so Barry decided that he would tell Iris about what it was and what it did.  
Meanwhile Oliver had also come down to take a look at the particle accelerator. His dad and Harrison Wells had been business partners a while back in a joint venture between Queen Consolidated and Star Labs. He tried to get as close to the stage where Wells was holding a speech. Suddenly he felt someone bump into him. He turned around and saw Iris with the guy that bumped into him.

Iris:"Oh my god! Mr Queen we are so sorry."  
Oliver:"Hello Iris! Bumping into eachother seems to become a regular occurrence."  
Iris:"Yeah so it seems. This is my friend/roomate, Barry Allen. Barry this is Oliver Queen."  
Oliver:"Nice to meet you Mr Allen."  
Barry:"Yeah likewise. What are you doing here at Star Labs?"  
Oliver:"Well my father worked with Mr Wells back in the day and I wanted to see what everyone was getting up in arms about."

Oliver then pointed over to the large mob demonstrating the particle accelerator.

Barry:"Yeah there are a few people who don't really understand how much good this machine will do."  
Oliver:"Yeah. I have no doubt Mr Wells and his team will do a great job as they have been doing."

Suddenly the time had come for the particle accelerator to be turned on. A countdown started and soon enough the accelerator was on. There was thundering applause when suddenly a large explosion could be heard. Oliver didn't understand what was happening before he looked up. There was a beam of light that shot up into the sky. Soon enough it started to pour rain and on top of the roof of Star Labs, Oliver could see Deathstroke standing and looking straight down at him. People had started to run and before Barry and Iris were able to turn towards Oliver, he was already gone. They then decided to start running aswell. Oliver had ran into the parking garage where his car was. He opened the door and grabbed a bag that had all his gear inside.  
Meanwhile, Slade was standing on the roof and looking over everything. The plan was coming together and soon, Oliver Queen would be dead once and for all. Suddenly he heard a thump behind him. He turned around and saw Oliver standing there.

Slade:"There you are. I was wondering if you had actually seen me."  
Oliver:"Whatever your plan is! It won't work."  
Slade:"That's where you are wrong kid. As I said. This is much bigger than you understand. Even you can't stop it. You can't buy or fight your way out of it."  
Oliver:"We will see!"

Oliver grabbed an arrow and fired it at Slade. The arrow just bounced off him so Oliver started walking towards Slade. Slade pulled out his sword and started walking towards Oliver. Oliver then started throwing knives at Slade but he just deflected them with his sword. They eventually met eachother and started attacking. Slade was the most aggressive since he had better protection. Oliver knew that this wasn't going to be like their last fight. He was forced to go on the defensive and drag out the fight until he could find his opportunity. They exchanged both punches and kicks until Oliver found an opening and swept Slade's feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. He grabbed an arrow and fired it at Slade but he caught it.  
By now the weather had turned very bad. Not only was it pouring rain but there was also thunder. They exchanged a few more hits before Oliver managed to get away and get some distance between them which allowed him to fire an explosive arrow directly at Slade's chest. This sent Slade flying of the roof and down to the stage where Wells had been holding his speech. Oliver fired a grappling arrow and went down there himself. He came down and realized that Slade was still alive. He didn't understand how a human could survive that but he decided to think about that later. Slade then got up and they kept fighting.  
Barry and Iris were on their way to a bus stop in hopes of getting picked up. Then Iris realized that in the panic she had lost her purse back with Star Labs.

Iris:"Barry! I have to go back and get my stuff."  
Barry:"Are you crazy? You can't do that. It's to dangerous."  
Iris:"I need to get it. There is far to much stuff there for me to just abandon."

Barry gritted his teeth but eventually gave in. They started running back and when they got there Iris could see her purse. She went to grab it and when she got it she screamed in fear as Deathstroke landed on the ground besides her. Oliver noticed Barry and Iris then turned on his voice changer.

Oliver:"You have to get out of here now!"

Oliver was then hit in the face by Slade who then kicked him backwards. Barry and Iris got to a safe distance but Barry then noticed that Iris wasn't following him. He turned around and saw her filming the fight. He then ran back and grabbed her hand.

Barry:"Iris! We have to go."  
Iris:"Wait. I have to get this."  
Barry:"Not now. Come on!"

Iris was going to resist but suddenly Barry was struck by lightning. This caused him to fly into a wall and pass out.

Iris:"BARRY!"

Oliver looked over and saw what had happened. He knew that he had to finish the fight. Luckily it didn't take long before he found an opening. He waited for Slade to attack then he grabbed Slade's arm and dropped his bow so he could take the sword. He then stabbed Slade in the leg so he was forced to bow down before Oliver thrusted the sword through the eye on the helmet. Slade fell over and Oliver went to confirm the kill. He pulled the mask off but to his surprise it wasn't Slade. It was a man he didn't recognize. He checked inside the helmet and found what looked like a speaker. He then heard.

Slade:"We are not finished kid. We will see eachother soon."

Oliver had to be quick. He grabbed his bow and ran towards Iris. He bent down besides her and Barry and started checking his pulse.

Oliver:"Did you call an ambulance?"  
Iris:"Yes. They were already on their way. They will be here soon."

Right then they could hear sirens in the distance. Iris turned around to see if she could see them and when she turned back around, the archer was gone.


End file.
